Pour une simple paire de chaussures crottées
by Griizz
Summary: Mes chaussures sales ont changé ma vie. Et je ne sais toujours pas si c'est en bien ou en mal.


Prologue.

J'avais un nouveau voisin. Et il n'était pas commode.

Loin de là.

Celui de Sasha, une de mes proches amies, était toujours enjoué. Il lui apportait des pâtés et des gâteaux faits maison à chaque occasion, et il nettoyait son paillasson quand il était couvert de boue. Ça, c'était un voisin qui valait de l'or. Un homme aussi sympathique que charmant, qui à l'approche de ses soixante ans était plus que ravi de remonter la morale à la jeune demoiselle qui vivait sur son palier.

Mais moi, je n'avais pas cette chance. Je ne goûtais pas à des gâteaux tout chauds bourrés de sucre et d'amandes, je n'avais pas de sourire contagieux qui m'assaillait dès le petit matin quand j'étais déprimée. Je n'avais rien de tout ça. En revanche, mon voisin, aussi aimable qu'il pût l'être, nettoyait mon paillasson et ma porte, et jetait mes chaussures couvertes de boue aux containers si j'avais le malheur de les laisser traîner dans le couloir.

 _Monsieur amabilité_ , comme je l'appelais quand j'étais de bonne humeur, habitait dans l'appartement d'en-face, de l'autre côté de la cage d'escalier qui tourbillonnait sur elle-même en plein milieu de l'immeuble. Et si j'avais quelque chose à dire à son propos, ce serait qu'il avait la mentalité d'un vieil homme grincheux et imbu de sa personne. Sasha pensait qu'il se défonçait à la javel. Cette idée me paraissait douteuse, même si une forte odeur de javel imprégnait notre étage depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Je pensais juste qu'il avait une obsession avec la propreté et que cela lui plaisait d'être grossier.

Surtout avec moi.

Mais le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il avait tout d'un fantôme. Il était là sans vraiment l'être. Il habitait déjà depuis trois semaines dans notre immeuble mais je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je savais qu'il existait, j'avais vu les cartons de déménagement, la copine de mon père et mes deux grands frères l'avaient déjà rencontré. Mais dans mon esprit, il n'était toujours qu'un moustique agaçant que je ne voyais pas et qui bourdonnait sans cesse à mes oreilles.

Aujourd'hui encore, il avait laissé un de ses mots doux scotché sur notre porte. Mot qui était évidemment adressé à ma propre personne.

 _« Tes chaussures sont dégueulasses, laisses-les pas traîner dans le couloir. Tch, ces gamins, … »_ La suite du mot était illisible. Il avait peut-être bavé dessus, qui sait, un vieil homme grincheux qui s'énervait pour des broutilles pouvait très bien avoir des souffles au cœur et baver partout. Ma grand-tante se bavait dessus lorsqu'elle était heureuse. C'était presque pareil.

J'arrachai le mot de la porte, légèrement agacée, et le fourrai dans la poche de mon pantalon. La copine de mon père m'interdisait de rentrer mes chaussures boueuses à l'intérieur et lui ne voulait pas que je les laisse dans le couloir. Qui plus est nous étions en décembre. De la boue, il y en avait partout, surtout dans les endroits où j'allais.

Ma vie extrêmement palpitante frôlait le risible.

Feignant l'innocence, je déposai soigneusement mes bottes crottées près de ma porte d'entrée, veillant à les recouvrir d'un vieux drap blanc que j'avais trouvé au fond de mon armoire la veille, et tombai de fatigue sur notre canapé qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.

Puisqu'il n'y avait personne chez moi, je présumais que j'allais manger seule ce soir. Il était déjà presque dix-neuf heures et je n'avais rien envie de faire, juste avoir les fesses posées sur ce canapé et lire un bouquin gore.

Mais l'ogre avait faim.

D'un pas traînant, je me rendis dans la cuisine, sortit du frigo quelques champignons frais, une moitié d'oignon et un petit morceau de courge presque pourri qui devait être mangé de toute urgence. Alors que je sortais une planche à découper, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter. Je jetai un coup d'œil méfiant à la porte depuis le salon. Personne ne sonnait d'ordinaire et encore moins à cette heure-ci. Personne ne se côtoyait dans l'immeuble, c'était chacun pour soi. Et si c'était un tueur en série ? Non, non, peu probable, personne ne voudrait perdre son temps à venir me tuer.

Lentement, je m'avançai en glissant des pieds sur le parquet sombre du salon et de la petite entrée.

Dommage que mon père n'ait pas jugé utile d'installer un judas à notre porte blindée.

Je tournai doucement la poignée et l'ouvrit un peu, assez pour y passer timidement la tête. Un homme se tenait sur notre paillasson « bienvenue ». Il était bien habillé. Mieux que moi en tout cas, puisque je portais toujours mon vieux pull puant et un pantalon tellement usé qu'on aurait presque pu voir mes cuisses toutes blanches à travers.

C'était gênant.

Lui avait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir ajusté, une cravate parfaitement bien nouée et un manteau tellement resplendissant que j'aurais dû vendre mon foie pour avoir le droit de le toucher. Son visage était austère, ses lèvres fines tirées d'irritation, et ses yeux gris-bleu étaient magnifiques mais aussi glacials que mes fesses au réveil.

Et puis, dans ce couloir désert et mal éclairé, il y avait moi, qui souriais timidement comme une abrutie. Tout était dit. J'avais l'air d'une imbécile et lui d'un vieux con arrogant.

Ça me rappelait quelqu'un d'ailleurs.

 _Oh_.

Je ne saurais dire si quelque chose avait changé dans mon regard ou mon attitude, mais ses yeux devinrent encore plus noirs et effrayants qu'avant. Mes jambes se ramollirent, comme si j'étais une guimauve qui flambait au-dessus de l'enfer, et je baissai timidement les yeux sur ses chaussures de cuir. Elles brillaient de mille feux. Sans aucune trace de boue. Un sentiment rare d'antipathie m'envahissait. J'aimais la cambrousse, j'aimais me rouler dans la paille, marcher dans la boue pendant des heures, et simplement profiter de l'air froid sur ma peau ou la caresse douce d'un pelage sous ma main.

Lui n'avait pas l'air d'aimer la saleté, et encore moins celle qui se trouvait sur moi. Il me fixait avec la même haine que celle que j'avais quand je voyais mon père acheter un énième gadget technologique dont il n'avait strictement pas besoin. Quoi que, ce n'était pas comparable, parce que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un me lancer un regard aussi dédaigneux.

A moins que ce soit les tâches de mon pull qui le dérange, parce qu'il regardait ma poitrine et j'espérais sincèrement que mes seins n'inspiraient pas autant de répugnance aux autres.

\- Vous avez sonné ? demandai-je poliment.

Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas déglutir de peur.

\- Tu crois que je serais là si je n'avais pas sonné ? Idiote, dit-il d'une voix incroyablement lasse.

Mes joues se colorèrent d'un rouge pâle. J'aurais aimé ne pas rougir. C'est vrai, c'était un handicap dans la vie, mon traître de corps agissait tout seul. Monsieur amabilité me fixait toujours impassiblement, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à mon embarras évident.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Il savait que je savais ce qu'il voulait. Et son regard appuyé en disait long sur l'ennui qu'il ressentait à me parler.

\- Bon d'accord, je sais ce que vous voulez » m'agaçai-je en ouvrant grand la porte. « Mais j'ai mis un drap pour que vous ne le voyiez pas !

Il lança un regard affligé au drap avant de braquer à nouveau ses deux yeux tranchants sur moi.

Sois-dit en passant, il n'était pas aussi immonde que je l'avais imaginé. Et il n'était sûrement pas du genre à baver. Pas avec une telle bouche.

\- Et je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je ne peux pas les rentrer à l'intérieur non plus. Et avant que vous ne rameniez votre charmant derriè… avant que vous n'arriviez » me repris-je précipitamment, « mes chaussures sales ne dérangeaient personne. Alors, vous n'avez qu'à continuer à mettre des mots sur la porte, j'adore les lire quand je rentre le soir, je suis même déçue quand vous n'avez rien scotché. Comme ça vous n'avez pas à supporter la vue de mon pull tâché et je pourrais me faire à dîner tranquillement…

Il haussa un sourcil, presque étonné que je lui parle avec autant d'insolence qu'un gamin de cinq ans qui n'avait encore pas appris de gros mots, et baissa à nouveau le regard sur ma poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne regardais _que_ les tâches ?

Monsieur aimabilité avait presque de l'humour. En plus d'être absolument satisfaisant à l'œil nu, il savait oublier sa grossièreté le temps d'une plaisanterie. Quoi que, je mettais peut-être la charrue avant les bœufs.

\- Tch, t'as raison, il n'y a pas grand-chose à regarder de toute manière, répondit-il face à mon silence gêné.

Mon sourire timide s'envola. Monsieur amabilité avait peut-être trop d'humour à mon goût.

\- Mais je retiens que t'es une gamine avec un cœur d'artichaut qui aime les petits mots de vierge effarouchée » reprit-il avec un ton si indifférent qu'il en était moqueur, « tu crois qu'un beau prince charmant va venir en glisser un sous ta porte si tes chaussures puantes lui barrent le passage ?

J'avais envie de lui faire remarquer qu'un prince charmant, à mes yeux, devrait aimer la politesse, la nature et la saleté. Ce qui fait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à les enjamber. Dans un monde parfait, il les enfilerait même pour me faire plaisir. Mais ne voulant pas paraître plus ridicule encore, je préférai garder le silence.

\- Je m'en fous que tu ne puisses pas les rentrer chez toi, t'as qu'à les nettoyer, ces trucs puent la bouse jusqu'à chez moi.

\- Allez-voir ailleurs si j'y suis, marmonnai-je en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est très impoli de me parler sur ce ton, gamine.

Je culpabilisais déjà. J'étais quelqu'un d'extrêmement poli, qui avait toujours peur qu'un de mes mots soit compris de travers. Monsieur aimabilité le savait, j'en étais sûre. Rien que le fait que je ne lui aie jamais rien dit à propos de ces mots grossiers devait l'en convaincre. Il me faisait tourner en bourrique.

\- Vous êtes le plus grossier de nous deux » le pointai-je douloureusement du doigt. « Vous n'êtes même pas venu vous présenter quand vous avez emménagé.

Au secours, je me sentais de plus en plus ridicule. Je devrais lui claquer la porte au nez et abréger cette conversation gênante. Mais je ne le faisais pas, parce que j'avais peur qu'il n'aille rapporter mon mauvais comportement à mon père et me faire passer pour la fille _impolie_ que je n'étais pas. Même si j'avais dix-neuf ans, l'avis de mon père comptait beaucoup à mes yeux et je ne voulais absolument pas le décevoir.

\- Je suis pourtant venu dîner chez toi. Ta belle-mère m'a invité vendredi passé.

Mon visage se décomposa. Vendredi passé. La soirée de Satan. Sasha et Annie avait tenu « à me sortir ». Elles m'avaient emmenées en ville. Nous avions bu quelques cocktails, rien de méchant. Puis, nous avions bu d'autres cocktails. Et ce fut méchant, autant pour mon foie que pour ma gueule de bois le lendemain.

\- Ah oui, vendredi…

Ses yeux glacials étaient toujours entièrement rivés sur moi. C'était quelque chose qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Et il était bien ce dîner ? demandai-je sans réfléchir.

Il ne me répondit pas. Monsieur amabilité se contenta de plonger ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

\- Occupe-toi de ces chaussures, sinon je risque bien de sévir gamine. Encore une fois.

Il me tourna sèchement le dos et rejoignit sa porte. Est-ce que ce serait mal si je regardais ses fesses ? Secouant vainement la tête, je refermai la porte et soufflai de fatigue en reprenant la préparation de mon risotto.

C'était bien là le début des ennuis.


End file.
